


Luminous night

by laughingpineapple



Category: The Last Remnant
Genre: Fanart, Future, Gen, Redesigned For Timeskip, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: It's a time of miracles.





	Luminous night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NightsMistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightsMistress/gifts).

**Author's Note:**

> Well David, go bind that Remnant, whatcha waitin for! It's been too long already.  
In trying to picture a future David, I tried to go for a more classic Naora look, I hope it looks pretty on him. I guess they kept the Valeria Heart as Athlum's symbol in memory of Emma, among other things.


End file.
